


Love and Guns

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim decides to get Blair a gun for their anniversary.  Then he teaches him how to use the gun.  He also takes him to his favorite restaurant for dinner.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Love and Guns





	Love and Guns

Love and Guns  
By PattRose   
Summary: Jim decides to get Blair a gun for their anniversary. Then he teaches him how to use the gun. He also takes him to his favorite restaurant for dinner.   
Prompt: Love and Guns  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: Love and Guns   
Warnings: Angst and language  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 2088  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

It was Jim and Blair’s 2nd anniversary and Jim wanted to do something totally different than usual. Actually, he wanted to do three or four things for Blair. He would see how they panned out. 

As usual, Blair would be getting carnations at the station on their day. Blair loved carnations even though people called them ‘funeral flowers’. Blair always liked the underdog, and carnations were sort of underdogs. Then Jim made a kick ass homemade card with pictures of the two of them in it. And last but not least he was taking Blair to his favorite restaurant. Blair loved white sauce lasagna and Saccony’s had the best in town. The only thing missing was the gift. 

Jim had thought long and hard on the gift. He hoped it didn’t backfire on him. Blair never cared for the use of guns, but Jim wanted to know that if Blair was home alone he would be able to defend himself. So Jim bought him a really nice gun. It was just what Jim thought he could handle. It wasn’t too big, but wasn’t small either. He got him a Beretta 92F. Along with that he got him the clips and a really nice gun case to put in the safe upstairs. Jim wanted to spend more time with Blair doing things they both liked to do. Hopefully, Blair would take to the gun and it would go over well. 

On their anniversary, Blair was in a great mood. He knew that Jim was taking him to Saccony’s for dinner. This really wasn’t a surprise, Jim took him there every occasion he could think of. 

A floral delivery came in and Blair knew it was for him because it was carnations. Pink, red, white and yellow ones. It was so colorful. Blair loved Jim so much and loved how thoughtful he was too. 

Blair tipped the delivery man and read the card. _Blair, you are the love of my life. Hopefully we’ll be together for the rest of our days. I love you, Jim_

Blair smiled over at Jim and blew him a kiss. To hell with the rules. Jim whispered, “I never told them yellow ones.”

“I love them. They are all beautiful, just like you, man. Thank you. This is great.”

“Simon said if we finish this case, we get to take off early for our date,” Jim said, happily. 

Blair started working on his part of it like crazy. Before long the two men were done and got to leave for the day. 

As they drove home, Blair asked, “So can I give you your gift when we get home?”

“Sure. In fact, we’ll exchange at the same time.”

“I love presents. I can’t wait to see what you got me this year.”

“Chief, it’s something really different. I don’t want you to be disappointed in what I got you.”

“Nothing would ever disappoint me, babe. Drive fast. We’ve got time to fool around after presents before we go to dinner.”

“Slow poke Sandburg is telling me to drive fast? Wow. You got it.”

As he drove, Jim hoped that he hadn’t got a bad gift for Blair. Jim thought it was thoughtful, but would Blair?

Jim parked and they walked to the elevator together. Once upstairs behind closed doors, Blair ran into the office and got three packages out for Jim. Jim walked upstairs and got his gift out of the safe. He knew Blair would never look there. 

When he walked down he saw Blair sitting there with three presents. “Hey, I thought we were just exchanging one gift?”

“Jim, stop worrying and open your presents. I can’t wait to see if you like them.”

Jim opened up the first one and it was a beautiful journal. He smiled at Blair and said, “You want me to keep a journal?”

“I do. Not for me, but for you.”

Then Jim opened up the second box and it was a luxurious robe. One like Jim saw in the window of a store once. It was soft and gorgeous. The blue was the color of Blair’s eyes, which made it all the more special. “Thank you, Chief. Did you get this from the place where it was hanging in the window display?”

“Yup. And they only had one left. I sort of wanted green for you. I like you in green, but I thought this blue was pretty too.” 

“It matches your eyes, babe. I love it. Thank you again.”

“Open the last one and then I get to open mine.”

Jim picked it up and opened it and saw a lovely leather wallet. In the wallet was a picture of the two of them kissing that Megan had taken ages previously. Jim didn’t know where it had gone. Jim leaned over and kissed Blair and said, “I love everything. My gift to you is going to seem odd now. I hope you’ll understand when you see it.”

Blair picked it up and said, “Jesus, it weighs a ton. Did you put bricks in here so I wouldn’t know what it was?”

“Nope. Open it and see what it is,” Jim said. 

Blair opened it and saw a gorgeous gun case and looked at Jim oddly. “You got me a gun case?”

“Open it up.”

Blair opened up the gun case and saw a Baretta 92F. Blair knew guns, but he didn’t want one. What in the hell was Jim thinking? Along with the gun there was plenty of ammo for it. Blair looked over at Jim and Jim looked so pleased that Blair didn’t know what to say. 

“I can’t accept this gift. I’m sorry, Jim.” Blair’s heart was broken. Jim gave him something that had nothing to do with love. 

“Wait until I tell you why. Then tell me no if you want. I didn’t like leaving last month to go away with Simon for three days and leave you without any protection. I decided right then that I wanted to get you a gun and a case for the safe. That way if I wasn’t here, you’d know where it was and use it if you had to. I also signed us up at the gun club so I could teach you how to shoot. I wanted us to spend some quality time together and I thought that would be a good idea.”

Blair got up and started to pace. “Jim, I don’t know how to tell you this. So I’ll just come out and tell you straight out. I hate this gift. You weren’t thinking about me at all. You were thinking about you. You’d feel better having the fun in the house. You didn’t like leaving me alone, but yet you didn’t invite me to go along with you. You want to do something together with me and since you like to shoot, why not have Blair do that. Am I right, Jim?”

“I honestly thought it would be a good idea. I’m sorry, Chief. I’ll take it all back tomorrow on our day off. You can get something with the cash that you get back.”

Jim got up and got a beer. He started drinking it as fast as he could. As far as Jim was concerned the night was ruined. 

“So we’re not going out tonight, I take it?” Blair asked. 

“Why do you ask that? We have reservations at 7:00. It’s only 3:00. I just felt like a beer.”

“Jim, I’m sorry I don’t like the gift. I truly am. I wish that I could be someone else for you, but I can’t. I thought you liked who I was.”

Jim came around and pulled Blair into his arms. “I love who you are. I didn’t think owning a gun would change everything about you. Now that you’ve made me aware, I won’t make the mistake again. I’m going for a walk. I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

“This is so you, Jim Ellison. If things don’t go right, walk away.”

Jim didn’t say anything and left the loft. Blair paced for about ten minutes and called Megan’s phone. 

“Megan, I have to tell you something and I want you to be truthful about your opinion. Will you do that for me?”

“Oh buggers. You and Jim are fighting on your anniversary?”

“He just went for a walk all alone for an hour. Does that tell you about how swell the anniversary is going?”

“What happened that made Jim leave?”

“He got me a gun for a gift.”

“Okay, and what is the problem?” she asked. 

“I didn’t want a fucking gun. I wanted fucking romance. I wanted fucking love. But I sure as hell didn’t want a fucking gun.”

“Did he give you a reason?”

Blair told her what he said and she sighed. 

“Well, I’m siding with Jim on this. He wants you to be safe, Sandy. You can’t blame him for that. And he wants to teach you how to shoot. Not take lessons or just go to a shooting range, but teach you how to do it. To Jim, that is romantic. You probably broke his heart, Blair. What kind of gun was it?”

“A Baretta 92F. Just like the one you have now.”

“Well, fuck. I wish he was my boyfriend. I would take a brand new one any day. Did he get you flowers?”

“Yes, he got me flowers and made me a card that was very sweet. Why can’t I just get over this?”

“I don’t know, Blair. But if it upsets you, you shouldn’t accept it. Give it back and get something that you truly want. Something that will make you happier than anything in the world.”

“Megan, am I being a wuss about the gun?”

“No… You’re just not a gun person, I guess. Things will be better tomorrow.”

“I’ll talk to you later. Thanks for listening, Megan.”

“Happy Anniversary, Sandy. Tell Jim the same when he gets back.”

“I will. Bye.” Blair hung up the phone and sat down on the sofa with the card that Jim made. It was so sweet and you could tell that Jim took his time doing it to make it perfect for him. There were all sorts of pictures of the two of them from the last two years. This card was like a memory book. Blair felt like crying. What was he going to do about this?

About an hour later, Jim walked in and looked like he had lost his best friend. Blair walked over to him and slid into his arms. “I’m sorry, Jim. I was an ass. I didn’t even give you a chance to explain more.”

“You were right, Blair. I did it for me. I’m sorry and we’ll take it all back tomorrow. I’m get you something very romantic this time. I promise.”

“No, I like this gift. I’ve been thinking that maybe it would be good for me to get over my fear of guns. And what better way than to do it with you. Thank you so much for thinking of me. And I’m so sorry for being such an ass about it.”

“Are you sure? Chief, it’s no big deal to take it back.”

“Let’s go for a walk together. But first let’s put this up in the safe. When is my first lesson?”

“Tomorrow at 2:00, I reserved a line. I have a feeling you’re going to be a natural. This isn’t the first time you’ve picked up a gun.”

“No, it isn’t. But I need to be sure I know how to use one. My biggest fear is that I’ll shoot someone that doesn’t deserve it.”

“Blair, if they’re in our house uninvited, they deserve it. Let’s go for that walk.” 

They walked upstairs and put the gun away. Then they walked out the front door and down the stairs. Tonight wouldn’t be the first time they had argued, but it was the first time that Blair lied to Jim. And it was the first time that Jim knew Blair was lying. 

The end


End file.
